No hables ni mires, por siempre estaré a tu lado
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: "Continuación de no mires y no hables de más" Elsword abría sus ojos perezoso y un desnudo cuerpo a su lado se encontraba. Sentimientos, caricias y palabras salían a flote. No era necesario hablar y mirar de más porque siempre a su lado estarían.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _¡Wow! Nunca había escrito algo como esto. Es difícil imaginar pero admito que con tanto fanart que admiro de ellos dos, me seduce a escribir. Es que ellos dos se ven realmente lindos, tienen algo que me incita a verlos más juntos y escribir algún tipo de esto._**

 ** _Son simplemente hermosos y aunque esto fue parte de lo que había imaginado, me encantó. Tal vez con la apariencia madura de ambos, pueden lograr algo más._**

 ** _Les recuerdo que esta es la continuación de los oneshot anteriores: "No mires de más" y "No hables de más"_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Elsword no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 ** _Elsword : Knight Emperor_**

 ** _Aisha : Aether Sage_**

* * *

Elsword había despertado de ese pesado y largo sueño, se sentía cansado y sus caderas como su espalda le dolía un poco. ¿Había hecho ejercicio?

No podía recordar bien, aunque ahora que veía bien la habitación, esa no era la suya, era la de alguien más. Estaba un poco asustado hasta que sintió un pequeño cuerpo abrazarse al suyo. Al bajar su vista de encontró con su compañera maga, Aisha. Los colores se le subieron al rostro al verla sin ropa y hasta ese momento había caído en cuenta que a el también le faltaba ropa. Ambos estaban desnudos bajo aquellas sábanas. ¿Que era lo que había pasado?

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior le habían llegado como un golpe de Aisha. Desde que ambos se habían visto después de un tiempo, no había podido evitar caer en los encantos de la misma. Su apariencia, su belleza y su cuerpo había cambiado, toda ella y se lo hizo saber el mismo día que se vieron aunque al final casi muere rostizado por una de las magias de ella.

Claro, también ella había caído en sus encantos cuando le dijo que era lindo y que no se veía mal como bien. Era una chica difícil pero su nerviosismo volo a algún lado cuando empezaron a compartir besos y caricias. El deseo les había ganado, todo se fue por la borda aquella noche donde se entregaron al otro. La veía con cariño, no dejaba de ver sus lindos y un poco rojos labios. Acariciaba con suavidad su largo cabello y sus mejillas. Y era ahí cuando se encontraba pensando y observando como ella empezaba a despertar. Estaba nervioso, no sabía como iba a reaccionar Aisha.

 **-Buenos días Elsword...** -Murmuró la misma al moverse un poco, dejó de rodear el cuerpo de su acompañante y tomo las sábanas para cubrir su cuerpo. **-¿Sucede algo?** -Hablo cuándo vio el rostro alerta de él.

 **-¿No me vas hacer algo?** -Hablo un poco temeroso, sentía que si decía una palabra de más no podría controlarse.

 **-¿Porque debía hacerlo si fue consentido lo que hicimos?** -Hablo un poco sonrojada, con un lindo puchero, miro a otro lado mientras suspiraba y con una de sus manos peinaba su largo cabello **-¿Tu no lo viste de esa manera?**

Claro que había sido consentido pero no sabía que decir Elsword, de alguna manera sentía que si no le decía algo, ella empezaría a llorar y su relación iría mal. Suspiro Elsword y toco su hombro desnudo para llamar su atención.

 **-Claro que fue de esa manera y yo...** -Sonrojado por el rostro brillante de ella volvió a retomar las palabras adecuadas **-Fue tu culpa porque caí a tus encantos**

Aisha iba a reclamar hasta que volvió a entender a las palabras del mismo.

 **-¿A mis encantos? Se que soy una chica linda pero no tanto como las demás yo...**

 **-Eres hermosa Aisha, no me hagas repetirtelo, en la noche te lo dije muchas veces** -Un poco sonrojado había tapado su rostro.

 **-También es tu culpa idiota** -Un poco sonrojada le avento un cojín a la cara y decidió taparse más **-Si no hubieras empezado a seducirme yo...**

 **-Quien hubiera pensado que Aisha piensa en esas palabras** -La chica se sonrojo a más no poder y antes de que empezará a lanzarle algún hechizo, Elsword tomo sus manos y la tomo bajo su cuerpo **-Aunque yo ya no podía resistir ni un poco más, te dije el primer día que ese vestido me dejaba verte las piernas y tus pechos habían crecido...**

Elsword besaba el cuello de su maga, con sus manos recorría el cuerpo desnudo de Aisha, se deleitaba por la manera en que ella se retorcia y se quejaba un poco.

 **-Se que no debía verte de más pero era imposible Aisha, eres lo primero que busca mis ojos** -Quería ser sincero con la chica que estaba debajo de su cuerpo **-Y ahora así, no creas que tengo planeado alejar mis manos de ti**

Antes de darle oportunidad de hablar volvio a besar sus labios y a deleitarse con ellos. Ella ya no tenía fuerzas para discutir por lo que siguió con el beso que de igual manera había empezado. Ni siquiera se detuvo cuando Aisha empezaba a subir sus manos y detenerse en su pecho. Lo acaricia con suavidad para que Elsword se separará.

 **-Yo debería hablar de más Elsword** -Aisha había hablado y con sus manos se deleitaba con lo que tocaba **-No sólo eres lindo, me gusta como eres Elsword y debo admitir que mi pasatiempo favorito no sólo serán los libros, si no también tocar tu bien trabajado pecho**

Elsword se sonrojo ¿Esa había sido Aisha la que hablo? Guardo silencio al escuchar las risas traviesas de ella. Con venganza empezó hacerle cosquillas en las costillas, las risas empezaron a ser contagiosas junto con sus movimientos.

Ambos se acostaron de lado para verse, sus miradas eran brillantes y una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Elsword fue el primero en acercarse y darle un merecido beso, Aisha lo abrazo y volvió a dejarse ir por las merecidas caricias que el le daba.

Se separaron con una sonrisa cómplice.

 **-Tal vez debería ver de más** -Elsword no podía dejar de ver todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

 **-Yo debería de hablar más** -Aisha quien tenía una de sus manos en la mejilla de Elsword, lo incitaba a que volviera a besarla.

 **-Pero te prometo que por siempre estaré a tu lado mi querida maga Aisha** -Elsword sonrió y Aisha lo miro con fascinación.

 **-Por siempre estaré a tu lado mi querido caballero Elsword...**

Y así volvían a besarse y esconderse entre las sábanas entre risas, caricias y besos. Tal vez necesitarían un tiempo más para disfrutarse y que mejor momento que ese, en su pequeño mundo en donde existen aquellos dos amantes.

Ambos ya eran adultos y su significado de amor era mucho más de la palabra. La mirada y las palabras le hacían llegar al otro los sentimientos de uno pero una vez jurado que estarían por siempre juntos, eso no sería problema alguno.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Ellos dos son realmente lindos, se que habrá algo más adelante de ellos, no se lo que sea y recordemos que Elsword no se ambienta en algo romántico pero sin duda ellos dos quedarían bien, ellos son el uno para el otro y son tan tiernos._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Martes 5 de Diciembre de 2017_**


End file.
